fluzzityfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas
Phineas Ledorus (b. 1817) is one of the Leaders and a mascot on Fluzzity island. Phineas has dark red fur and is the only Fluzzer in history to be in this color due to him being a Leader. Phineas wears a Chullo Hat and a white scarf. In his teenage years he lived in the arctic! This is because as a child he was placed on a white patch of land; which was actually an iceberg! He drifted away from the Rock Cluster ending up in the arctic. About 11 years later Luke found Phineas and they both travelled back to the Rock Cluster. Appearance Phineas is dark red, he wears a white patterned Chullo Hat and a white scarf. He has never been spotted without his hat - there has been rumors he doesn't even take it off during sleep! Personality The most notable trait of Phineas is his enduring optimism, along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. He is almost always in a good cheerful mood. Other roles Phineas (Phineas 0510) also has a non-fictional side. He is an owner of Fluzzity and he codes the game so it will come to life. He is also an moderator to help keep the island safe for other players. History Early Life Phineas was born in 1817 - the year of the Great Tribal Birth, when a record 3,000 Fluzzers (or creatures as they were known then) were born. The Rock Cluster on which they resided at that time had no real leadership or government, and it was the classic medieval monarchy: whoever was the strongest had power, and everyone would obey them. Shortly after birth in 1817, something tragic happened to Phineas. As his mother put him down on a huge white piece of 'land', it started moving away from her! It was actually an iceberg! Phineas's mother desperately tried to rescue Phineas, but to no avail. Phineas was gone - lost forever in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. He spent about six months there, crying because he was lonely! However, the iceberg finally hit land! Thinking that he had reached the rock cluster, Phineas zoomed across the plains. However, he was shocked. It was a frigid land. You could see only white for miles. Phineas knew he was doomed. He didn't last a chance against this weather. He would freeze in minutes. Khione, the Greek god of snow, was watching from a distance. She knew Phineas was doomed. She also knew that Phineas was a kind, gentle soul who would have a bright future. She revealed herself to Phineas and cast upon him two great items: a white patterned chullo hat and a beautiful white scarf. She sent her blessings to Phineas and vanished into the cold white landscape. Phineas put these magical items on and felt amazing. His strength was renewed again! Phineas continued living for 11 years in the Arctic, adapting to the unique environment! Teenage Years One day, as Phineas was helping polar bears solve a difficult problem with a disease, a ship pulled into the harbour. Out came out Phineas's brother, Luke! Luke was searching for eleven years to find Phineas, all over the world. This was the last place he'd search before heading back to the rock cluster in sadness. Luke and Phineas had a joyful reunion. When Luke asked Phineas to come back to the cluster, Phineas didn't know what to do! He had made so many great memories with his friends in the Arctic! After thinking for a while, Phineas decided to come back to the cluster. He knew his place was among the Fluzzers, not in the Arctic. Phineas said his goodbyes to the polar bears, caribous, etc., and headed back to the cluster where he was greeted in joy! Phineas was a planner and a strategist. He was charismatic and friendly, and solved everyone's problems. He too admired the great Luke, and in 1840 they became best friends and were the Leaders of the island together. Appearance During Teenage Years At the beginning of Phineas's life he lived in the arctic, and as you may expect he wore his Chullo Hat and a White Parka, the perfect clothing to wear in coldness. The Chullo Hat has a bobble on the top, two ear-flaps, a white line going around it and a pointy pattern around the top. His parka has a brown furry hood with with pockets and a grey zip. Personality During Teenage Years Phineas was extremely kind in his youth. He always respected his friends and always tried to make peace. Phineas was extremely intelligent and was one of the smartest Fluzzers of the rock cluster and one of the most intelligent animals of the Arctic. Phineas was multi-talented, being a great coder (when Dr. Nuff invented the computer in the year 1829) and good at surviving in the cold. Over the years of him being in the arctic his fur adapted to the weather, meaning he can outlast the coldest temperatures. Like Luke, when diplomatic relations fail and evil is exposed, he always wanted to stop evil for good. Becoming a Leader By 1838 the Chosen Ones (as they were known in those days) began their training to reach their life goal; becoming the Leaders. The training involves intelligence, skills, focus, quick thinking and more. By 1845 Luke and Phineas were officially given the title of the Leaders. The two have led the Fluzzer tribe ever since, lifting the Fluzzers into a new generation and they will keep on going. Trivia *As Phineas was in the arctic for many years his fur adapted to weather. He can now outlast freezing temparatures. *Phineas was born in 1817, meaning he is currently 136 years old. *Phineas could talk at the age of 7 days old. *He is the only known Fluzzer in history to be Dark Red. *He can speak in fluent Latin. *Phineas is the twin brother of Luke. *His favorite item is his Chullo Hat *Phineas used to share the top floor of the hotel with Luke while the Leaders' Mansion was in the process of being built. *Phineas is an expert in computer programing. Gallery Phineas Fluzzer 2.png|Phineas Teenage Phineas.png|Teenage Phineas PhineasSig.jpg|The Official Signature of Phineas The leaders.png|Phineas and his twin brother Luke.